The Losing Game
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Love is a losing game...or is it? Emma/Will


**Written in extreme boredom :) xxJilly **

"There's nothing I can say to you, nothing I could ever do to make you see what you mean to me

"_There's nothing I can say to you, nothing I could ever do to make you see what you mean to me. All the pain the tears they cry, still you never said goodbye. And now I know how far you'd go. I know I let you down but its not like that now this time I'll never let you go."_

Her eyes picked him out in the dimly lit room. Sitting in one of the deep sofas at the back of the bar lounge he was set apart from the others. His arm draped over the back of the seat he was turned round to look, his eyes bright behind a misty haze. The others were all in similar states of shock, their mouths agape, hushed whispers passed between them as they watched her take the stage, her crystal clear voice cutting a path through them all.

"I didn't know she could sing." Someone muttered lowly, as the leant forwards to pick up their pint, silenced by the angry whispers of everyone else who was still leant forwards, eager to hear more. The passion in her voice flowed through every word giving it meaning beyond what most could interpret, her eyes fluttered closed as she painted a sea of calm before her. She wasn't in the bar any more, she didn't have some tinny old microphone in her hand and the majority of her audience weren't drunk or from the station. She was standing on the beach, the sand slipping between her toes, the water - lapping close by. As she opened her eyes she could really see the navy sea, the white crested waves, looking up the stars burned brightly, galaxies away, supernovas, white dwarfs, the milky way stretching for as far as she could see and beyond.

The music ended, the final note left her lips, perfect, as though it was something she did every day not just a shower hobby. Eyes re-opened she scanned the crowd, searching for the one face amongst the sea that she was dying to find but he wasn't there with the rest. She watched as he slipped unnoticed by others through the doors, leaving the bar without so much as a look back. Heart dropping she turned from the stage and ran down the steps, her feet slamming against the floor as she pushed her way out of the back door. Running as fast as her legs would carry her she started along the road, the traffic speeding by at an alarming rate.

Why was she running? She didn't know but god it felt good. Her heart was hammering painfully hard in her chest, beating out a rhythm on the inside of her ribs, sending the blood round her body and back again. She knew he was no good for her, that she'd loved him so long that she'd be expecting perfection, something that she would surely fall painfully short on. It would be over, and the dream would be shattered. She'd heard this so often that it was like a mantra engrained in her mind…but really…did she believe it. There was still a part of her, a large part, that hoped…and dreamed, every night that he could be hers just for one day, one hour, one minute, one second. That she could be the centre of his world and that he could return the love that she felt so deeply.

The world flew past as her run dwindled to a walk, then a weary trudge. The bright lights ahead, the red and white of the cars spurred her on, guiding her a path in the darkness. Looking up as a loud clap echoed overhead she felt raindrops on her upturned face, splashing into little puddles on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Focussing on the blurred gates up ahead she began to run again, her feet slapping noisily though the puddles that were quickly collecting on the pavement in the downpour. At the gates of her safe haven she paused, hanging tightly onto the metal bars as the wind in the trees whistled eerily and the branches waved to and fro. Maybe it wasn't so safe after all, all this time, all the distance and her safety zone was one of fear and dispair. This new darker picture, the flip side to happiness, erased her better memories as she began to dart in and out of the pools of streetlight, along the path towards the bridge.

Stopping in the dead centre of the old wooden bridge Emma sighed, her shoulders dropping as the rain came down heavier. Raising her arms up high above her head she turned her face up to the menacing storm clouds, her mouth wide open, her voice screaming, the noise lost in the tearing winds. "It was all I ever wanted. It was all I ever wanted and I couldn't even have that." She shouted, her tears mixing with the rain. "He was the only person I ever loved and he couldn't care less." She spun on the spot, round and round until she fell in a dizzy heap, her arms grasping for the wooden bars of the bridge.

Hooking her legs under the bar she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, rocking herself back and forth as the storm flattened everything in its path. "It's all he ever wanted too, it's all that he thought he couldn't have. He does care. He loves you too." A familiar voice whispered through the elements.

Whipping round, her hair plastered to her face Emma let her mouth fall open. "He…he does?"

"Yeah…he does." Will repeated, a small smile tugging at his lips as he pulled her to her feet, his arms folding in around her. "And he always has."

A flash of lightning illuminated the pair of them as their lips clashed together, seeking more than just a kiss, support, comfort, love, a future. Sinking her teeth down softly on his lower lip, he opened them, shifting his hands so they were at the top of her thighs. As her tongue swirled with his he lifted her gently from her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist as he twirled her, heading in the general direction of the park exit.

As she curled up in his arms, warm and dry for the first time in hours Emma let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "How did that song end then?" Will whispered as he held her close, taking in the scent of her apple shampoo, her wet hair brushing his cheek as he buried his face in her neck.

"_I will be all that you want, I'll get myself together because you keep me from falling apart. All my life you know I'll be with you forever, to get you through the day and make everything okay."_


End file.
